


Romantic Rights

by katkaotic87



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Akira Kurusu is a great boyfriend, Anal Sex, Attics, BL, Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goro Akechi is in love, M/M, Male Slash, Morgana - Freeform, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential Spoilers, Romance, Series of Oneshots, Slice of Life, Sojiro Sakura - Freeform, Teen Romance, They need love, Untouchable airsoft shop, We Die Like Men, Yusuke kitagawa - Freeform, additional characters will be tagged as they're added, akeshu - Freeform, ann takamaki - Freeform, au kinda, eventual angst, iwai munehisa - Freeform, mentions of futaba, ryuji sakamoto - Freeform, shuake, yours and mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katkaotic87/pseuds/katkaotic87
Summary: A series of Akeshu/ Shuake oneshots that have no order or specific timeline unless otherwise stated. They're just stories that I want to write and enjoy.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106





	1. Yours & Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Non- explicit M/M sex ahead.  
> Turn back if you're not into it.  
> It's more on the romantic side.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Yours & Mine**

Café LeBlanc was finally closed for the evening. And Morgana had opt to stay with Futaba and Boss for the night; giving Akira Kurusu and Goro Akechi some much needed alone time to partake in some heated and well deserved love making.

The attic was comfortably warm; the lamp on the work desk providing just enough light for them to treasure each other's features without it being blindingly overwhelming; the glow- in- the- dark stars along the support beams barely cast a shine or a glimmer because of it, but their presence was still charming all the same.

The streets outside were quiet and calm, a contradiction to the frantic and loud moaning and labored breathing taking place in the confines of the makeshift bedroom. 

Goro's body was _thrumming_ with delight and thriving on the pleasure that the young man above him was providing. Akira's steady but powerful pace was causing incredible physical, emotional and mental satisfaction to the overtaxed junior detective.

The brunette's trembling fingers traveled up Akira's sweaty back to entangle in equally sweaty black hair, their grip tightening sporadically at the base of his neck to hold on tighter as those delicious thrusts into him continued rhythmically.

_Bliss._

That's what this was. 

Pure unabashed bliss, and Goro wanted to savor _every_ bit of it.

“More.” He breathed into Akira's ear, “I w- want more.” A captivated moan escaped his lips as Akira's thrusts gained momentum, almost pounding Goro into the bed he was currently lying on.

Akira released an airy laugh, “So greedy.” He breathed leaving the warmth of Goro's neck to capture the brunette's lips in a heated kiss, one that left Goro breathless and pliant beneath him.

“I'm not complaining though.” Akira grunted with a smile; pulling back slightly to readjust his hips to gain more leverage given Goro's arms were still wrapped around his neck.

Goro didn't appreciate the sudden yet minuscule distance created between them, his own body moving closer to cling to Akira even tighter; his legs wrapping around Akira's hips as the raven continued to plunge into him.

“I ne- need...” The brunette sighed through a moan, “I- I need y- you close.” He stifled a desperate moan by biting onto Akira's shoulder, the action causing Akira to grunt in both surprise and pleasured pain.

Those words coupled with the fresh bite sent a shiver down Akira's spine, his movements halting momentarily as he regained his composure; soon after falling back into his consistent paced spearing.  
The moaning continued beneath him, heavy breaths and delighted sighs mixing with his own breathy grunts, making him all the more aware of the scattered and irregular tightening around his length.  
Goro was getting close, and that was what he needed to realize how he himself was close, too.

The brunette whined as Akira picked up his pace, knowing full well that his partner, much like himself, wouldn't last much longer.  
Goro brought his lips to Akira's and shared a sloppy kiss with him, arms all the while tightening even more around him as his legs too unyielding from around the raven's built hips.

“I love you.” Goro whispered shakily and expecting his boyfriend to reciprocate, to which Akira just smirked cockily.

“Say it again.” He teased.

Goro breathed a laugh. Typical Akira. 

“I love you.” 

Akira hummed, “I love you too, darling.” He lifted the brunette's hips a littler higher on his own, angling them both in a position where Akira was now thrusting forcefully against Goro's prostate. Goro's breath hitched and his addictive moans caused the raven to become more relentless in his ministrations, each thrust brushing against that wonderful bundle of nerves until the junior detective was a moaning and pleading mess against him.

“ _Yours._ ” Goro pleaded gravely clutching at his boyfriend, “I- I want … want t- to be yours!” The coiling in his stomach was becoming too much, he was reaching the edge of euphoria, the moment where he and Akira became one.

Akira groaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic and less steady but powerful nonetheless, “My love...” He whispered seductively, his senses honing in on the glorious constriction around his member, “You've been _mine_ from the very start.”

That admission coupled with the relentless thrusts was enough to send Goro over the edge, his orgasm spilling between them on his stomach as well as Akira's. The brunette's nails were clawing down his boyfriend's back and his moans were desperate and laced with broken pleas that Akira seemed to understand despite his own orgasm threatening his sanity.

“And I...” Akira fought to say but couldn't finish as his own release took over, spilling inside Goro with the assertion of his ownership, the very thing the junior detective had begged for.

They both collapsed back onto the bed as the post coital bliss hit them, reminding them of the fatigue of their love making, Goro sprawled out savoring the warmth coating his insides while Akira lied on top of him, face buried in the brunette's warm neck.

Akira, still inside, peppered sweet kisses along Goro's skin up to his jaw, “And I, have _always_ been yours.” He finished capturing sated lips in a tender kiss, putting all the passion and love he harbored into it and then some.

“I love you.” He said pulling back carefully, but before he could completely pull out, Goro reached up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his own lips trailing up Akira's jaw to whisper mischievously in his ear.

“Say it again.” 

Akira laughed gently laying Goro back on the bed with another passionate kiss,“I love you.” 

The brunette then let out a satisfied and content sigh, whining only slightly when Akira pulled out.  
The raven in turn grabbing some tissues from the shelves to clean up the worse of the mess they had made, lingering just a little bit too long between Goro's legs.

Just enough to tease him.

Once the soiled tissues were discarded in the trash, Akira shut off the lamp and looked over to find his boyfriend curled up under the covers; the light from the streetlamp outside shining dimly through the curtains providing Akira enough light to see him.

“No bath tonight?” Akira smirked knowingly.

Goro shook his head and gave a slight yawn, patting Akira's side of the bed, “Tomorrow.” He pulled the duvet down as Akira slid in, “I just want to be close to you tonight.” 

Akira hummed in agreement, and once he was under the covers, he was met with the brunette curling up to his side, Goro's head resting on his chest with one of his legs over the raven's hips. Both actions causing Akira to wrap his arms around him and press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Whatever you want, darling.” It was whispered; full of honesty and tenderness. Things that conveyed protection and safety. Things that Goro craved, things that he needed in order to relax and fall asleep with the young man he fell in love with. 

Once the junior detective was breathing steadily against him, Akira gave the top of Goro's head one more affectionate kiss, “Good night, precious.”

A low hum was heard in response, to which Akira smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him into a new day with the person that meant the world to him.


	2. Safe Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe spaces are easy to find if you know _who_ you're looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little scenario that I kept thinking about.  
> No smut, just love and a wacky adventure.  
> Guest starting Iwai Munehisa.

**Safe Space**

Goro was running as fast as he could, his feet hitting the ground beneath him with full force as he tried to escape from the danger closing in on him.  
His chest was burning and tight; his breathing labored and painful but he had to get away, he couldn't surrender to the discomfort... He had to find a place to hide; he couldn't get caught. 

Fangirls were ruthless.

The junior detective scanned his surroundings quickly and realized where he was. Ducking into an alley where he made a sharp right turn; running straight into Untouchable, the air-soft shop.  
The door slammed behind him as he pressed his back against it to catch his breath; the action causing both Iwai and Akira to look up from their inventory list, their stances on the defense at first until they realize that it's him standing there.

“Goro, are you okay?” Akira asks concerned while coming around from behind the display cases, “What's going on?”

Goro was fighting to catch his breath, back still pressed against the door but arms reaching out for Akira as he approached him, “Fans.” He breathed wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, “Ch- chasing m- me.” He nearly collapsed in Akira's hold, the ache in his legs and lungs proving too much for him right now.

With a worried yet pleading stare, Akira looked back to Iwai, silently communicating a request for help.

“Take him to the back.” The man spoke in his usual gruff tone, “If the fans come through here, we'll just tell them that he jumped over the pile of bikes and ran down that way.” He gestured using his thumb to point in the direction he was referring to.

Akira nodded in thanks and supported Goro around the cases to the back office area. Helping him down into a chair before pulling back to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge, “Drink this.” He said calmly while uncapping it.

Goro took the bottle and practically finished it in one gulp, “I'm sorry to impose while you're working.” He apologized while still trying to catch his breath, “I needed a safe spot and I didn't know where else to go.”  
Akira smiled affectionately at the sound of those words, his chest swelling with pride knowing that his boyfriend found safety with him, “No need to apologize, darling. Stay as long as you need.” He placed a kiss to Goro's forehead and then they heard the sound of the shop door opening accompanied by the voices of a small crowd.

Goro visibly stiffened; eyes looking up to Akira with worry.

He was met with another kiss to his forehead, “Stay here, my love. I'll take care of it.” Akira smiled reassuringly and headed to the front of the shop where Iwai was already trying to deflect the girls off of the junior detective's trail. 

“I'm sorry ladies.” Iwai was saying in the most pleasant voice he could muster, “But you're the only people who have come in, in the last hour.”

Akira came out from the back, ready to put his acting skills to the test, “Oh, Munehisa-San, what's going on?” He feigned innocence looking between Iwai and the group of girls.

Iwai followed along with the act, “These young ladies came in here looking for uh,..” He looked back to them, “A boy?”

The girls all nodded looking to Akira. The one up front speaking on behalf of the group, “The detective prince, Goro Akechi. We saw him run into this alley.” To which the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

Akira's eyes widened, “Really? Detective Akechi-San?!” He faked surprise, “Can't say that he's come thro- Oh wait! That must have been the person who jumped over the bike rack a few minutes ago!” 

Iwai followed his lead, “You're right! It had to be him, no one else has come through here.”

The girls continued to talk urgently amongst themselves; the one who had spoken then bowing to both Akira and Iwai, “Thank you or your help. Sorry for the trouble, please excuse us.” And with that the girls hurried out of the store and attempted to **follow** detective Akechi down the alley.

Both Akira and Iwai watched them through the shop window, chuckling as they watched them all fumble over the stacked bikes, clumsily helping each other as they continued forward.  
After a few minutes Akira turned to Iwai, “Thank you for this.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Trouble always seems to find us.” He joked referring to his boyfriend and himself.

Iwai shrugged but chuckled nonetheless, “No worries, kid. I haven't had something that fun happen in the store in ages. I needed it.” He laughed again and patted Akira on the back, “Your boy is welcome here anytime.”

Akira nodded with a smile and looked over his shoulder, “I should check on him.” He said while Iwai hummed in acknowledgment.

Goro opened his eyes and sat up straight from his slouched position on the chair as Akira made his way to the back, “Are they gone?” He asked with slight worry.

The raven nodded and crouched down in front of his boyfriend, a comforting hand coming up to soothingly rub a fidgeting knee, “They are. Let's wait a few minutes to make sure they're out of the area. Then I'll walk you to the train station. Iwai won't mind.” 

With a nod, Goro leaned forward slightly; taking a few more deep breaths as he focused on the gentle touch to his knee, “Could I...” He began timidly, “Could I stay with you tonight, honey?” It was shy yet hopeful.

Akira pressed a soft kiss to worried lips, “Of course you can. You never have to ask that, darling. My home is your home and I _always_ want you there.” He stated softly as to not disturb the comfortable atmosphere Goro needed.

Akira then kissed his boyfriend again, putting more passion into it this time as a sign of how genuine and serious he was with that statement. He pulled back with a soft smile, happy to see that Goro was smiling too; the raven tucked some loose strands behind his ear and kissed his temple just for good measure.

“Now,” Akira starts standing up and extending a hand like the gentleman he is to help his boyfriend up, “I'm going to walk you to the station and make sure you get on a train to Yongen-Jaya. After that, I'll text Boss so that he'll have a fresh cup of your favorite coffee ready for you.” He pulled Goro into a hug, “I should be home in a few hours and you'll have me all to yourself.”

The brunette hugged him back, his lips skimming over Akira's cheek, “I would like that very much.” They exchanged one more kiss before Akira led him out into the front of the shop.

“Munehisa-San,” Goro started apologetically lightly squeezing his boyfriend's hand for reassurance, “I'm sorry for all the commotion today, and I'm sorry to have kept Akira from his tasks. You have my gratitude.” 

Iwai looked between the two teens almost scrutinizing them before he gave a laugh, “Nothing to apologize for, Mr. Junior detective. You needed help and I am glad I was able to offer it. You are welcome here any time.” 

Goro sighed with relief, “Thank you. I will be sure to return the favor some how.” 

To which the shop owner just chuckled, “Don't worry about it. Just keep yourself out of trouble.” He winked at Akira as if sharing a secret, “Make sure your boyfriend catches his train safely.”

“Yes, sir.” Akira nodded whilst guiding Goro to the shop entrance, “I'll be back shortly to finish up the inventory.”

The walk to the train station was calm. Akira made sure to hold his boyfriend's hand the entire time and made sure to keep an eye out for rogue fans, all the while engaging in light conversation to help keep Goro's mind at ease.

Once they got to the platform for the train to Yongen-Jaya, the junior detective squeezed his boyfriend's hand again, “I'm sorry about today.” It was soft and apprehensive.

Akira shook his head and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze in kind, “No apologies, sweetheart.” He smiled warmly, “It was no trouble. And I am just grateful that you were able to find a safe space to hide.”

Goro chuckled and leaned into Akira, nudging his arm with his own, “Idiot...” He whispered affectionately, “I'm always safe with you.”  
Despite the crowded platform, the raven pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's temple, relishing in the flustered blush that colored Goro's cheeks. 

The train came through and stopped with a slight jerk, “I'll see you soon.” Akira stated with one last squeeze before letting go of Goro's hand, “Text me when you get to LeBlanc, okay?”

Goro nodded and looked into Akira's eyes; warm brown meeting cool gray in a silent _I love you_ before he boarded the train.

It was only when the doors of the train were closed and when it sped off that Akira headed back to the shop; weaving through the crowds as he sent a text to Sojiro about Goro's coffee.

Once back in the shop, Iwai snickered at the sullen expression on the brunette's face. He handed Akira the clip board with the inventory sheets and gave him a cheeky grin as it was taken.

“Tell you what,” He began as Akira started counting boxes, “I'll cut you loose as soon as you finish up inventory if you agree to pick up a few extra hours next week.” 

Akira's counting faltered momentarily, “Really?” He asked wanting to make sure Iwai was being serious.

In return Iwai nodded, “I am. You want some extra time with your boyfriend tonight, and I want to hang out with my kid next week. Seems like a fair trade.”

“Thank you, Iwai. I appreciate you working with me.” 

The shop owner took that as a deal and headed to the back office to work on his own paperwork while Akira went back to counting the stock in store. This deal giving him the drive and motivation to knock it all out as quickly but as thoroughly as possible.

He had someone waiting for him at home, after all... He didn't want to keep him waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to find my groove as a writer... It's hard to fall back into it when I haven't written anything in years.  
> Regardless, I appreciate all who have taken the time to read this, and for any and all comments and kudos.  
> Thank you for reading the chaos that my head produced.


	3. This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we feel things that we don't quite understand... But it helps to have someone who does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akechi experiences a new emotion and Akira helps him understand it.
> 
> Romance without smut.  
> Not really angst, more like anxiousness with mild trepidation. 
> 
> Yusuke, Morgana and Sojiro help the story along.

**This Feeling**

The Shibuya platform was bustling with increased activity; so many individuals were commuting in a rush to get home after a long day of school and work, and all practically _running_ into one another in their haste.

Goro happened to be one of these commuters. Though he still retained his manners and remained vigilant in his efforts to not accidentally bump into anyone, of course it helped that he wasn't preoccupied with looking at his phone... Especially since almost _everyone_ else around him was.

Today had been long and stressful; both academically and occupationally. And all he wanted to do was get on a train to Yongen-Jaya. Have a cup of delicious coffee at LeBlanc. And stare at his boyfriend, Akira, as he tended to the cafe's patrons. And then stay the night with said boyfriend, too.

The brunette was leaning against one of the pillars with his bag hanging almost limply at his side when his eyes caught sight of the aforementioned boyfriend carrying a decorative shopping bag as he too waited for the same train.  
How curious... Akira must have had some errands to take care of after school; seeing as he didn't need to be at any of his other part time jobs today. 

Despite his eagerness to approach him, Goro reluctantly stopped in his tracks when he saw that Akira wasn't alone, he was talking to someone.  
Yusuke? What was he doing here? Didn't he say that he had an **assignment** to work on? And why was his hand placed so casually on Akira's shoulder?

A foreign yet uncomfortable feeling traveled through Goro's chest as a wave of something unfamiliar and unpleasant slowly constricted around his heart. The sensation subconsciously causing him to clutch his bag to his chest as if the the leather would provide some kind of protection from the affliction.  
But it was because of that strange constriction that he decided to use his sleuthing skills to benefit his own need; the need to get to the bottom of this unexplained meeting. 

Goro was able to blend in with an oncoming crowd and was able to use them as a disguise to get close enough to where the two were standing; hiding behind another pillar to listen in on their conversation.

Was it a little over the top? 

Perhaps... 

But all logic and rationale were out the window as the compulsive need to eavesdrop kept festering painfully in his chest.

_What was this agony?_

“Thank you for spending time with me, Akira.” Yusuke stated with a grateful smile, “It helps to have a second opinion when shopping; I can be pretty indecisive on my own when selecting art supplies.” 

Akira nodded and smiled in return, “I can definitely understand why. With so many products and mediums to choose from, making an absolute decision can be incredibly intimidating.”

Yusuke laughed and removed his hand from Akira's shoulder to rest at his side, “Indeed. But you know what they say, **'Creativity takes courage'**. And I want to be as courageous as I can be. The supplies I got today should help me with that.” 

The raven nodded knowingly, Yusuke was one of the most courageous people he knew, after all. “I'm glad you are happy with your purchases. I have no doubt that you will create a masterpiece. You are an incredible artist.” He stated genuinely.

The artist chuckled, “I will do my best to live up to that praise.” He pointed to Akira's shopping bag, “And what about you? Are you satisfied with your purchase?”

“I am.” Akira admitted sounding only a little apprehensive, “I'll know for certain later tonight.”

Yusuke hummed thoughtfully, “I'm sure you will.”

Goro's curiosity wasn't quite satisfied; but the flame of uneasiness in his chest was slowly starting to extinguish. Akira was simply helping out their friend; and Yusuke was simply showing his gratitude. There was nothing wrong with that... There was no reason for the brunette to feel so... **Whatever this feeling was.**

Before another conversation could start between Akira and Yusuke, the train had approached and stopped, and people were starting to exit to make room for those waiting to board.

“Thank you for waiting here with me.” Said Akira, “Let's hang out again soon.”

With a bright smile, Yusuke agreed, “I would enjoy that immensely.” He gave his friend one more pat on the shoulder before turning to the stairs, “I should go before I miss my own train.”

With a final wave goodbye, they went their separate ways. Yusuke to the upper platforms and Akira aboard his own train.  
Goro himself snuck in through another door as not to run into his boyfriend.  
He still held his bag tightly against himself, and even though he had calmed down significantly, he still needed the train ride to think about the... What was it? Was it **doubt** that he had experienced just now? **Fear?**  
Not to mention, he also needed to think of a way to tell Akira that he had listened in on a private discussion with their friend without their consent.

***

The brunette took his time getting off the train; wanting a little more time to think while also giving Akira a head start back to the café.  
Goro knew he needed to talk to Akira about what he was feeling, he just didn't know how to bring it up. And if he was to be completely honest with himself, he was afraid that his boyfriend would be disappointed in him; that he would feel betrayed and untrustworthy.

Sighing deeply, Goro kept walking through the alleys, casually letting his bag swing as he did so until his feet stopped in front of LeBlanc. He wasn't sure how he was going to bring up the events from earlier but he assumed that they would eventually come to light.

The bell jingled as he walked through; his eyes falling on Akira instinctively; the raven just happened to be sliding his phone back into his jeans' pocket once their eyes met.

“There you are.” Akira said with a bright smile, “I was just about to text you, honey.” 

Goro gave him a small smile in return and sat atop his usual stool; placing his bag down by his feet before folding his hands in front of him and fixing his eyes on a scuff mark across from where he was perched.

“Darling?” Akira addressed him concerned by the silence, “Are you alright?” He stood in front of his boyfriend and gently took one of his hands in his own; the other reaching out to cup a soft cheek.

The action caused the brunette to look up into anxious gray eyes; they were searching and pleading for an answer. But Goro couldn't find the words and he merely worried his bottom lip between his teeth instead.

“Goro, won't you tell me what's wrong?” Akira pressed carefully.

The exchange between the two did not go unnoticed by Sojiro, he knew them well enough as a couple to know that this interaction was something unusual, something new that they would have to figure out together.

“Why don't you take him upstairs.” Came Sojiro's gruff but sympathetic voice, “I can manage the shop for a while.” 

Akira nodded and strode around the bar; one hand reaching for Goro's bag while the other enclosed around one of the brunette's. “Thanks, Boss.” He then ushered his boyfriend upstairs where they could talk privately. 

The bag was placed atop the storage unit by Akira's own; the disturbance causing Morgana to wake from his nap. The feline was ready to protest against the rude awakening but all comments died on his tongue as he felt the seriousness of the two teens' auras.

“I'll leave you guys alone.” Morgana stated instead before strolling down the stairs, his voice faintly heard thereafter asking Sojiro for dinner.

The couple made themselves comfortable on the couch; Akira keeping his boyfriend's hands in his own as he patiently waited for him to share what was going on in his overcrowded head. The raven was ready to accommodate whatever it was that Goro was mulling over; he just hoped that whatever it was, wasn't something that would shatter everything they have built together so far.

“I saw you in Shibuya earlier.” Goro admitted bashfully, “With Yusuke.”

Akira blinked a few times unsure of where this conversation was going, “Yeah. I ran into him in Shinjuku. I helped him pick up some paints for his assignment.” 

Goro nodded, “I know about that last part, the paints, that is.” He sighed heavily and withdrew his hands from Akira's to cover his face in shame, “I overheard you two speaking about it on the platform.” 

Still confused, Akira couldn't help but ask, “Love, what is this about?” It was not angry nor did it bare any signs of judgment, rather it was soft and understanding. He just wanted to know what it was that Goro was agonizing over.

“I'm sorry.” The detective said unable to look his boyfriend in the eye, “I was eavesdropping because for some reason when I saw you two together, I felt this terrible pain in my chest. Almost as if someone cut open my sternum and put my heart in a vice.”

That was an accurate description of that ache.

Akira pulled the distraught teen into a hug, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he pressed them to warm cheek. “ _That_ , sweetheart, is what we call, jealousy.” He laughed but not to mock or to demean his boyfriend, but rather in endearment and affection.

Goro's eyes widened at that word. 

**Jealousy**

“But...” Goro began pulling away, signs of skepticism in his eyes as he looked Akira dead in his own, “Jealousy would imply that I am insecure in our relationship.” He rationalized trying to make sense of this conundrum, “It's as if to say that I am afraid that you would leave me to pursue a relationship with our friend.” 

Akira's heart swelled with tenderness, Goro's inexperience with relationships was too adorable sometimes. “If there's one thing I know about you, Goro Akechi, it's that you're definitely not the insecure type.” He laughed and cupped a warm cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb, “Jealousy, isn't always stemmed from hate or insecurity, and it's because of that that it often doesn't make sense. Even in the most secure and loving of relationships.”

“I suppose you're right.” Goro hummed thoughtfully, “It wasn't as if I didn't want you to spend time with Yusuke. And you spending time with him didn't make me feel as if you hated spending time with me... I just, what I means to say is...ugh, it's hard to explain.” He sighed defeated.

That flustered outburst merely drove out another chuckle from Akira, who simply pulled his boyfriend closer to where the brunette was practically sitting in his lap, “You're just in love, darling. I can understand that kind of jealousy.” He placed a few chaste kisses to the top of Goro's head, “I get jealous too, you know.” It was honest and almost tranquil.

Goro shifted slightly to gently place a delicate finger to his boyfriend's lips, “You get jealous?” He asked as if it was the most impossible and unimaginable thing in the world, “Why would you, the _leader_ of the phantom thieves, get jealous?”

Akira kissed the finger on his lips, “Because, dearest. You are _Goro Akechi_ , junior detective prince with hoards of female and male fans who love you and who would do practically anything to win your affection.”

The reddish of blushes colored Goro's cheeks; “Fool.” It was affectionate, “As if I would be interested in any of them.” He tucked himself under Akira's chin, his finger coming down from those lips to trace little hearts along Akira's collarbone, “They don't love _me_. They don't even know _me_. They love the illusion of the detective prince.”

“But they're always showering you with complements and giving you gifts.” Akira explained as if those costly materialistic items mattered.

Goro closed his eyes as he savored the gentle stroking of Akira's hand along his lower back, “This is true. But they could never give me any of the priceless and irreplaceable gifts that you have graciously bestowed upon me.”

There was a quiet lull before the brunette continued, “You gave me life. The ability to trust and to believe in myself... You gave me love and companionship. You gave me, _you_.” 

Akira pulled Goro in for a passionate kiss; no other words were required or needed to be exchanged because that action alone was enough to tell Goro that the raven felt exactly the same way about him, too. 

They shared some minutes of comfortable silence; only the sounds of soft kisses along Goro's forehead and breathy giggles surrounded them. 

“So you're not mad?” Goro asked quietly.

Akira spoke reassuringly, “I'm not mad, love.” A heart beat later, “You were feeling something, which you had every right to feel and experience. I'm just humbled that you felt comfortable enough to share it all with me.”

They shared another kiss, this one much tender than the last; and it was only after the junior detective pulled away that he saw Akira's ornate shopping bag sitting modestly atop the work desk; surrounded by tools and scraps of material.

“So what did you buy in Shinjuku?” He gestured towards the bag, “More supplies to make infiltration tools? 

Akira blushed slightly and shook his head, a hand then coming up to rub the back of his neck bashfully, “Actually, it's a gift.” He laughed, “For you.”

“For me?” Goro questioned with wide eyes, “Darling, you didn't have to.”

The raven stood up to retrieve the bag and then carefully handed it to his boyfriend who took it with a bright smile.

“I know I didn't have to.” Akira shuffled his feet as he waited for Goro to look inside, “I wanted to.”

The brunette smiled softly, “Thank you, Akira.” He reached in and pulled out a beautiful dark- brown leather bound journal, with detailed filigree embossed along the spine and the front cover. He couldn't help the gasp of surprise that escaped his chest, this was truly a thoughtful and meaningful gift. “Oh, my love, this is wonderful. Thank you, so much.”

“I'm so relieved you like it.” Akira admitted.

Goro shook his head, moving from the sofa to stand and pull Akira into a loving hug, “Like is an understatement. I love it. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They parted and Akira watched his boyfriend openly admire the craftsmanship of the journal, taking in all the little details with his eyes and fingers alike. “I figured you could use it for work or school.” He said.

The junior detective hummed negatively, as he set his gift carefully atop the side table, “Something this wonderful deserves to be filled with wonderful things.” He hugged Akira again, “Things about us and our relationship.” 

Akira laughed, “Well, I think that would be a perfect use for it.”

They shared a couple of chaste kisses before they heard the gentle thudding of Morgana's paws as the feline ran up the stairs. He hopped onto his normal spot above the storage unit and looked between the two teens.  
“Sorry to interrupt guys, but Boss needs you to come back down and help.” He said looking at Akira, “There's a sudden rush of customers.”

With a nod, Akira pulled away, “Thanks for the heads up.” 

Goro retrieved his new journal from the table and linked and arm with Akira. Both laughing quietly as Morgana settled in for an after dinner nap.

“Can I make you some coffee, dear?” Akira asked letting Goro step ahead down the stairs.

The brunette smiled, “Please, I would enjoy that very much.”

Back downstairs, they fell into their normal routine. Sojiro making coffee while Akira served and socialized with the customers. And Goro sitting atop his normal stool with a soothing cup of coffee in his hands as he watched the raven move about. The only difference this time was that between drinking his coffee and staring at Akira; Goro was also busy writing in his journal, no doubt filling it with the wonderfulness that was their relationship.

 _Jealousy_ and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all wonderful.  
> This has been so much fun!


	4. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your rent goes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic fluff.  
> No smut.  
> Morgana enjoys tuna.  
> And there's one curse word.  
> No Beta, we die like men.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Stay With Me**

Akira stretched as he stepped out of the flower shop. Today's shift had been surprisingly busy; so much so that he briefly worried that he might have forgotten an important holiday, but no, business was just doing well.  
And he wasn't about to complain, more sales meant more money in his bank account. Not that he _needed_ it, but it was nice nonetheless.

The teen reached into his pocket for his phone; checking to see if there was anything else that required his attention before heading back home. 

“Anything interesting?” Morgana asked from inside his bag.

Akira hummed casually to indicate that he was looking. There was nothing that demanded his immediate action, at least that's what he had thought until a text from his boyfriend came through.

**[Honey, I know this is sudden, but could you come to my place? Something has come up and your input would be greatly appreciated.]**

Akira didn't sense any panic or trepidation as he looked over the text a few more times; that was a good sign and he had no hesitation sending a reply.

**[Of course, darling. I'll be there soon.]**

“Is everything okay?” Morgana asked shifting inside the bag to poke his head out.

The raven nodded and began to walk towards the underground walk-way, headed towards the train that would take him to Goro's residence. “Yes. Though Goro has asked me to come over. He needs my help with something.”

Morgana grunted, “That's not code for anything is it?” He joked, “I will be there with you guys, you know.”

Akira laughed and shook his head, “No, I'm pretty sure those aren't his intentions.” _This time_.

He made a turn and went up the stairs to the next platform, “Knowing him, he might need help building a piece of furniture or moving some stuff around.” 

His feline friend chuckled knowingly, “Wouldn't be the first time he put you to work.” Of course he wasn't being malicious by stating that, especially when... “Do you think he'll give me some tuna? Like last time?”

Akira simply laughed and boarded the train; bringing his bag carefully to his chest as to keep Morgana safe as they endured the train ride to their destination. 

* * *

“Thank you for coming on such short notice.” The brunette stated before giving his boyfriend a kiss, “I know my place is out of the way for you.” He looked away; a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

Akira simply smiled and followed the older boy into his studio apartment, “I don't mind at all.” He set his bag down on the sofa and Morgana was quick to pop out and stretch his legs.

Goro chuckled slightly and reached over to give his cat friend a satisfying scratch under his chin; the action causing Morgana to purr lightly with gratitude. To which Akira smiled contently, he was so glad that they both got along so well.

_Now._

“I think I have a can of tuna with your name on it, Morgana.” The feline's ears perked up as Goro finished his sentence, his furry little feet eagerly following the brunette as he walked to the other side of the space where the kitchen was.

Once Morgana was happily eating his food atop the counter; Goro went back to the sofa and sat next to Akira who had already made himself comfortable.

“So, darling.” The raven began pulling his boyfriend closer to him, “What's going on?” He placed a few chaste kisses to a warm temple; a silent reassurance that he was ready to be there no matter what the request was.

Goro sighed and looked around his apartment; his eyes dimming slightly as he spoke, “The landlord is raising my rent to an amount that I honestly can't afford. Especially not with college around the corner.” He sighed and curled into Akira a little closer, “I need to find a new apartment by the end of my lease, which is next month.”

Akira simply held him, knowing that the brunette needed to ask at his own pace in these kind of stressful situations. Not so much too sooth his pride, but because he needed to feel like he still had some kind of control in the midst of the chaos that was about to disrupt his comfortable routine.

“I was hoping that you would help me find a place... Maybe one closer to yours.” That last part was spoken a little lower, but there was still more to say, “And maybe, you would be willing to help me move, too?”

Without hesitation, Akira agreed to assist with all requests, “How _close_ to me do you want to be?” He thought aloud.

The brunette shrugged, he was still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing, “I guess that would depend on the rates that surface during our search.” There was a blush dusting his cheeks again as he held Akira's hand in his own, “Maybe the building by Sakura-San's place has vacancies.” 

The tone in which he spoke was hopeful if not a little playful, but Akira had to find out just how serious his boyfriend actually was, “Would you really want to live within walking distance of LeBlanc?” He queried, “Not that I wouldn't love that, honey. I just know how much you need your independence and space.” He needed to express that he respected those characteristics.

Goro simply nodded, “As much as I enjoy my moments of isolation.” He began with a chuckle, “I have also come to realize that I spend a lot of my time in that area.” _Because of you_. “By moving there I would be closer to you and all our friends, not to mention school. And the station is right there as well, so getting to work won't be an issue.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence as the two mulled over everything just said, the only noise being the hum of the refrigerator and Morgana's occasional loud chewing.

“How much space would you need?” Akira began as he adjusted himself on the sofa, a hand coming up to allow fingers to lightly brush away strands of brunette hair from a gorgeous face.

Goro's brow furrowed slightly only for it to disappear when he shrugged, “Something like this is perfectly adequate.” He gestured to his current space. 

At that subtle indication, the younger of the two couldn't help but observe that the apartment happened to be only marginally smaller than his; he could easily fit all of Goro's things as well as his own in the attic. All they had to do was rearrange a few things and break down some of the boxes, and then they could easily.... 

Akira stopped his musings and stood up suddenly, almost like a knee- jerk reaction as a sudden clarity hit him with a force to rival a Megaton Raid. How had he not thought of this sooner. It was perfect!

“My love?” Goro questioned curiously, “What's gotten into you?” He was only slightly worried.

The raven smiled brightly and knelt in front of his boyfriend, his hands coming to rest on the older boy's knees, “Stay with me!” He said enthusiastically as if it were the greatest idea to ever strike him, “There's plenty of space for both of us, and you would still get all the benefits you mentioned earlier.” 

Goro's eyes widened as he held Akira's stare, “I.. What? You, you want me to live above LeBlanc, with you?”

Akira's confidence and jovial disposition faltered a little when he sensed the hesitation in the detective's voice. He knew that the attic wasn't exactly luxurious and it didn't really offer much for complete privacy, but those things could be fixed with a little work.

“I'm sorry. It was a ridiculous suggestion.” Akira looked away feeling foolish for even entertaining the idea, “You deserve to live in a nice place. You're far too good to be confined above the cafe.”

Goro reached out with a loving touch to the raven's cheek; guiding his face to have those gray eyes lock with his own; they were soft, loving and understanding; nothing in them indicated that Akira should feel embarrassed by what he had just said.

“It's not that I'm _too good_ for it. On the contrary, your place feels more like my home than this one.” The brunette spoke above a whisper, “It's just that I couldn't possibly impose on your space or take advantage of your kindness.” He placed a tender kiss to his boyfriend's forehead before gently resting his own against it. “I would hate for you to give up your way of life just to accommodate me.”

Akira pulled the older boy into a tight embrace; the position they were in making it slightly awkward, but it was comfortable all the same. “You wouldn't be taking advantage of anything.” He stated matter of fact, “And I wouldn't be giving up anything either. In fact, you would enrich my life all the more by being there.”

There was a moment of silence as they parted; their eyes still locked on each other until Akira stood up in order to sit back down by Goro; taking his hands in his own. “Darling, you already spend a few nights a week with me.” It was calm, not meant to cause any pressure or to sound accusing, “And the mornings I wake up with you, are the best mornings of my week.”

Goro's words were caught in his throat, all he could do was swallow them down and listen to Akira as he continued to argue his case, “To wake up together every day would be...” He couldn't find the right words to express how wonderful, how incredible, how delightful it would be. And thankfully he didn't have to, because the brunette knew exactly what he wanted to say.

“Heavenly.” 

Akira smiled and kissed one of the delicate hands in his own, “Yes. Absolutely heavenly.” He could practically see Goro's resistance to the notion of moving in together dissipating; the possibility of him submitting was only a few more convincing statements away. “Come on, precious. Stay with me.” 

There was a few deep inhales followed by teeth worrying a luscious bottom lip, “Would Boss even agree to this?” The brunette asked quietly; his eyes searching for reassurance.

Akira smiled, that wasn't a **_No._**

“I'm sure of it. He actually likes you, you know. He would never let you risk your education because of lodging issues.”

The detective's hand instinctively came up to trap his chin with his thumb and forefinger in thought, “I couldn't possibly live there rent free. You work for your keep and I respect that, but I can't accept living someplace without shouldering my share of the responsibilities.” 

The raven hummed knowingly and grasped the hand that left his moments ago, holding it gently with the other already in his grasp, “I'm sure you and Sojiro will come up with some kind of arrangement.” 

Akira then leaned in closer, his lips trailing along a strong but delicate jawline before capturing Goro's own in a kiss, “So what do you say, darling?” He kissed up to the brunette's ear who instinctively leaned into the touches, “Will you move in with me?”

Goro released a shaky breath as a tongue licked the shell of his ear; despite not giving a definite answer, that action was a **_Yes_** in itself.

“Hey!” Morgana exclaimed from the counter, he licked a paw before continuing his interruption, “I thought you said there would be non of _that_ , tonight.”

Both boys blushed lightly, though Akira was far less embarrassed than his boyfriend, “Don't worry Morgana, your innocent eyes will be spared, for now.” 

The older teen rolled his eyes and gave Akira's arm a light smack, “You're horrible.” He chided.

Akira simply laughed, “Yeah, but you love me anyway.”

“I'm still trying to understand how, though.” It was affectionate, no malice intended as Goro kissed the young man before him.

Morgana grimaced at the affection, “Seriously guys, quit it.” He hopped off the counter and perched atop the armrest, causing the two teens to look towards him, “So what were you needing help with?” He looked to Goro with curious eyes.

“Um, well you see...” The brunette began, but he couldn't quite bring himself to call their discussion absolute.

Akira thankfully, had no problem in voicing his excitement, “Goro is moving in with us.” 

To which Morgana's eyes widened comically, “What?” He wasn't angry, “How did that happen?” 

A quick explanation was given, and the feline had no qualms about their rationalization; so long as he didn't have to witness any _funny_ business.

* * *

After a light dinner, they relocated to the bed, and some time was spent planning and strategizing in preparation for the move; enough so that Goro felt comfortable and in control but also enough for them to lose track of time, too.

“I think I missed the last train.” Akira said casually looking at his phone and then to Morgana who was already fast asleep on the sofa.

The brunette moved closer to him from his position on the bed, his own arms coming to wrap around his boyfriend's neck, “Stay the night?” Goro asked sweetly as if Akira had a choice. Not that he would decline such a tempting offer anyway, “Wake up next to me tomorrow?”

Now Akira really couldn't decline, “I suppose, I could be persuaded to.” Cheeky bastard.

“Well then, _show_ me one of the perks of living with you.” Goro challenged seductively.

An ardent kiss was placed to delicious lips, a little taste of all that was to come.

“If it'll make you stay with me... I'll _do_ whatever you want.”


	5. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't feel so great, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira's not feeling well.  
> soft boys are soft.  
> Morgana and Sojiro are worried.  
> Takemi is mentioned.
> 
> Sorry if this is all jumbled. I'm still figuring out how to write. Lol  
> No Beta.

**Sick Day**

Goro sighed tiredly as the sound of Akira's alarm woke him from his sleep. He wasn't mad of course, he needed to be up as well, they both had school and college after all. He just didn't want to leave the comfort and warmth of their shared bed; especially not on this cold spring morning and especially not to attend boring classes.

But it was necessary.

“Darling,” he spoke softly stifling a yawn as he rolled over; his body instinctively curling up to Akira's side in search of his body heat, “could you turn off the alarm, please?” He rested his hand atop a bare chest and frowned slightly, Akira felt warmer than usual, and his breathing almost seemed labored. 

But before Goro could say anything about it, his boyfriend groaned and reached over blindly; patting around the nightstand before turning off the alarm. Said boyfriend then shifted his legs slightly so that the brunette could leave the bed easily to start his morning routine. This allowed Akira another 15 minutes of additional sleep before it was his turn to prepare for the day.

Goro, who was completely operating on muscle memory, quietly made his way to the stairs; trying his best not to disturb a sleeping Morgana as the alarm surly did enough of that. Descending the stairs, he was greeted with the smell of fresh coffee and cigarettes; as well as a gruff _Good Morning_ from Sojiro who was in the process of opening up shop.

“Good morning, Boss.” He greeted respectfully before going into the bathroom to do all that needed to be done.

***

Once back upstairs, Goro turns on the bedside lamp and sits on the edge of the bed like he does every morning. He brings a hand up to brush away wild black strands from a beautiful face while a smile adorns his own. However as he attempts to push back the dark locks, his hand is met with an exceedingly warm and damp forehead.  
Concerned, Goro lays his hand flat on his boyfriend's forehead, carefully trailing it down to the back of his neck where he can really feel how hot his skin is.  
Akira then coughs repeatedly due to his strained breathing, the cough itself sounds wet and painful from the groan that accompanies it after; and once the fit is over, the raven shivers due to a sudden chill he's experiencing.

“Akira?” Goro questions worried, “Darling you're burning up. Are you alright?” He pulls the blanket over his boyfriend's body to cover his exposed skin and makes sure to tuck it under his shoulder and around his arms.

The younger boy opens his eyes with difficulty, “I don't feel so great, honey.” He rasps.

Goro leans down and presses a kiss to Akira's forehead, “I'm sure you don't.” He stroked a warm cheek, “I'll get the first-aid kit, we need to check your temperature.” 

Akira merely nodded and closed his eyes again; keeping them open was causing the thrum of his headache to worsen.

The older of the two stood and hurriedly went down the stairs, his rushed foot steps were unusual enough that they caused Sojiro to look away from the news he was watching.

“Is everything okay?” he asked confused yet fully alert.

Goro shook his head and reached under the sink for the first-aid kit. “Akira has a fever.” His voice was slightly strained, “I'm going to check his temperature and possibly give him something to help reduce it.” 

Sojiro nodded in understanding, “Good idea. Let me know what you find out and we will proceed from there. Is he coughing too?” 

The brunette worried his lip but nodded, “Yes.” 

“Hey,” Sojiro said calmly, “it'll be okay.” Again, Goro simply nodded and then rushed back up the stairs.

There, he was met by Morgana who was stretching along the couch, “What's with all the commotion?” he asked through a yawn.

Goro set the kit on the nightstand and began to look through it, “Akira has a fever.” To which Morgana frowned and then made his way to the bed to press his nose to the raven's cheek.

“You're right.” The feline stated matter of fact, “He should stay home today.”

The brunette agreed as he sterilized the thermometer. “Honey?” he questioned gently tapping Akira's lips, “Open your mouth please.”

To which, Akira groaned but complied nonetheless. And Goro quickly slipped the device under his tongue and waited for it to beep.  
And as they were waiting, Sojiro found his way up to the attic, a bottle of water and cough syrup in his hands.

“Here,” he started while setting the two items next to the kit on the nightstand, “you might need these.”

Goro hummed in acknowledgment, “Thank you, Boss.”

“Don't mention it.” The older man stated calmly, however despite his cool demeanor, he too was slightly worried, Akira never got sick after all. He then noticed Morgana sitting by Akira's head looking glum and worried himself, “Why don't you come down for breakfast? You'll need your strength if you're going to watch over him.”

Morgana looked up to Sojiro and blinked a few times before nodding. He _booped_ the younger boy's cheek affectionately and then followed Sojiro down the stairs.

The thermometer beeped and Goro reached over to read the numbers, “They're both worried about you.” he stated with a soft smile.

Akira chuckled lightly as to not induce another coughing fit, “What about you?” he questioned.

The brunette smiled, “Of course I'm worried, my love.” He checked the numbers and frowned, “Ninety nine point eight.” He sterilized the thermometer again and placed it back into the first- aid kit, “That's a little too high.” He then placed a few chaste kisses to Akira's forehead and then looked through the kit again for some medicine.

“Can you sit up?” Goro asked gently. 

Akira did just that, the position causing his bare skin to be exposed and a chill to run through him again.

Instinctively, the older boy grabbed a shirt from the dresser and handed it to his boyfriend. “Put this on. It should help.” And of course, Akira listened, not that he would argue but he especially had no fight in him at this moment.

Goro then gave him some pills that would help reduce the fever and get rid of the headache, and then followed it up with some night time cough syrup that would help him sleep as the medicines worked their way through his system; and of course he insisted that Akira finish the bottle of water after.

“I'll bring another bottle up for you before I leave for class” He helped the younger boy back into his previous position and tucked him in carefully, “I'll ask Sojiro and Morgana to keep an eye on you and schedule for Dr. Takemi to make a house visit. You try to sleep okay?”

Akira grunted and curled up under the covers, and weakly mumbled a, “Love you, honey.” And then he was out, earning him a light laugh from Goro.

“I love you too, darling.”

***

Goro did exactly that. He sent a text to Takemi asking her to come by later that day, he also brought up a bottle of water after he asked Sojiro to keep him updated and for Morgana to keep the raven company. And for good measure, he even sent texts to both Ann and Ryuji letting them know Akira would be missing school today and that they had no reason to be worried.

Morgana came back to the attic after his breakfast and made himself comfortable between the pillows on the bed, “How's he doing?” He questioned quietly.

Goro zipped up his bag and strode over to sit beside Akira once again, “He's sleeping, thankfully.” He ran his lithe fingers through dark strands and sighed shakily, he was anxious to leave him.

“We'll keep watch.” Morgana said reassuringly, “Boss will make sure to let you know if anything happens.”

The older boy nodded, “Thank you.” He then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Akira's lips. “I'll check on you later, sweetheart. Get well soon.”

He then pet Morgana on the head and scratched behind his ears with gratitude. And after, he grabbed his bag and coat and headed downstairs for a quick cup of coffee.

***

Goro got numerous text messages throughout the day.

He got one from Takemi telling him that she was headed to their place, followed by one from Sojiro telling him that Takemi had arrived. He even got texts from Ann and Ryuji wanting to know if they needed to bring their classmate's homework by after school or if they should wait until he was feeling better. 

And they just continued along those lines from there. 

Sojiro had text him around lunch time stating that Takemi diagnosed Akira with a cold and that she had left him some medicine. He then text Goro pictures of their bottles so that he could see their names and the dosage. After that, he text Goro a request to bring Akira some soup on his way home. He had even text him just to say that Akira was still sleeping.  
Takemi also messaged him with that same information in between Sojiro's messages, though she added more medical terms and instructions of her own, to hers. And despite all that there was still more to be said, in fact, Goro was pretty sure that if Morgana could text, he would be texting him too.

The brunette wasn't complaining, he was just grateful that it was only a cold and that everyone was going out of their way to keep him in the loop and more importantly, going out of their way to take care of Akira.

Goro was halfway through his last class of the day when he noticed that he was getting another group of texts. He swiped the screen casually as his professor continued on with the lecture; thinking that it was probably Sojiro with more updates.  
However the name on the screen told him otherwise and he couldn't help the soft smiled that graced his features as he read what had come through.

**My Love: [Thank you for taking care of me this morning, honey.]**

**My Love: [I'm feeling much better.]**

**My Love: [I can't wait for you to come home. I miss you terribly.]**

**My Love: [I love you so much! You're the greatest boyfriend in the world. <3]**

**My Love: [That last one was sentimental, I know. But I am sick, just go with it. ^_^]**

Goro bit his lip to hide his smile, but traces of it were still evident despite his best efforts. He replied back knowing the professor wouldn't make a remark.

**[I love you too, darling. I'll be home soon with some soup for you.]**

He sent that off and then quickly typed something else.

**[I don't mind sentimental when it's you. Sick or otherwise. Please continue to rest. <3]**

Goro continued to listen to the lecture after that. And even though his mind was focused and he was diligent in taking notes, his _heart_ was at home and awaiting his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while.  
> I had my wisdom teeth removed earlier this month and then I experienced some complications after.  
> I'm doing much better now.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and the continued Kudos.  
> You're all wonderful.


	6. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira loves coming home to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft and romantic.  
> Implied sexy time but there's nothing explicit.   
> So much love.

**Coming Home**

Akira was tired.   
In fact, every bone and muscle in his body ached. If he didn't know any better, he would have blamed it on the tumble he took while training with Ryuji earlier in the day; but it wasn't just for that incident alone. 

It was a combination of things between juggling his school work and multiple part time jobs, to spending time with his friends and beloved boyfriend. To say the least, he was being stretched too thin, he was physically and mentally fatigued.  
Though he would never blame his exhaustion on his friends or Goro.   
Especially not Goro.

It was another late night at the Beef Bowl shop, they were still understaffed and they had an unexpectedly large group come in last minute. But despite the rush and how hectic it had all been; Akira was able to make it through his shift mostly unscathed and with a nice tip as well.   
As grateful as he was for that and how good it made him feel; all he could think about on his train ride home was curling up with his sweetheart and going to bed.

It was pushing midnight, which wasn't a big deal given that it was Saturday and school was going to be out for the next few days for a holiday. But still, Akira was looking forward to some decent sleep and to sleep in. He was beginning to feel like he has been awake for days.

Once Akira reached Yongen- Jaya, he sighed with relief as he made his way to LeBlanc; that relief further extending to the rest of his body and his mood as he stepped in and saw a soft light cascading from the top if the stairs. 

It was quiet, calm, no music was playing, the television was off and there was no continuous tapping of fingers along a keyboard in a rush to finish homework or a work assignment.   
Akira smiled softly, Goro must have fallen asleep waiting up for him.

But much to the younger boy's satisfaction, Goro was awake. He was propped up against some pillows that were supported by the headboard; he was also adorning one of Akira's sleep shirts with the comforter haphazardly covering his bare thighs.

He was engrossed in the book that he had been reading lately; but not enough to warrant Akira's return to go unnoticed. 

Goro smiled brightly, “Welcome home, my love.” He greeted quietly while setting his book down.

Akira groaned as he set his bag on the desk; his arms coming to stretch above his head before he came to sit at the edge of the bed. “Glad to be home.” He yawned tiredly and winced slightly as he felt the tension in his neck pull that little bit tighter; a hand then coming up instinctively to try and work on the forming knots.

The older boy hummed acknowledging his boyfriend's aches; and then he came to settle behind him on his knees while wrapping his arms around Akira's shoulders.

“Are you alright?” Goro asked softly while placing a few soft kisses to Akira's neck.

Akira yawned again but visibly relaxed at Goro's touch, “Yeah.”

The brunette chuckled lightly and rested his hands on Akira's shoulders, and he began to kneed the muscles under his touch; gently but effectively working out the knots and kinks.

“It's okay if you're not.” Goro said in a supportive tone “I can tell you're tired, honey.” He worked on a particularly stubborn knot and Akira groaned in satisfied appreciation. Goro was incredible with his hands, and the raven found himself relaxing much easier because of their efforts.

“I'm starting to feel better though.” He stated gratefully. He then looked around the room, noticing that a certain fur- ball wasn't in his usual spot. “Where's Morgana?”

“With Futaba.” The brunette stated casually, “She promised him sushi if he stayed the night.” Akira nodded lightly as he continued to rest.

Goro kept massaging along Akira's shoulders as they sat in a comfortable silence; with the exception of the occasional grunts and sighs coming from the younger boy as his mind and body found peace an relaxation.

Once he felt more at ease, Akira gave his boyfriend a gentle squeeze to his hand to indicate that he could stop.  
Goro then leaned back so he could watch Akira undress down to his boxers; and once Akira achieved that, he made himself comfortable in their bed.

He pulled Goro close; and wrapped his strong arms around the brunette's firm but petite frame. Akira then placed affectionate kisses to the older boy's forehead and tightened his hold around him; his way of showing silent gratitude for Goro's continued love and support towards him.

Akira sighed as he felt Goro cuddle more closely to him; his heart swelled with love and he felt truly at peace and content with his life.

“Thank you, darling.” He whispered.

Goro hummed, “What for?” He trailed his lips against Akira's jaw.

The raven caught those lush lips in an ardent but gentle kiss, “For being the _best_ part about coming home.”

The brunette flushed lightly but still gave Akira a dazzling smile, “Idiot.” It was affectionate and accompanied by another passionate kiss, “I would do anything to make your day better.” They continued to cuddle in comfortable silence until a loud yawn escaped Akira's lips.

Goro laughed, “I think it's time for you to get some sleep, my love.” To which Akira nodded.

The older boy pulled their comforter around them and nestled himself more comfortably to his boyfriend's side. “Besides, I need you to be well rested. I want to go for a _ride_ first thing tomorrow.”

Akira groaned, “Darling, I'm tired. I thought we wouldn't be taking the bikes out until later in the afternoon?” He just wanted to sleep in, really.

Goro bit his lip seductively and rolled on top of his love; deliberately yet carefully grinding their members together. “Not that kind of _ride_ , sweetheart.” 

The younger boy couldn't help the lustful groan that escaped his lips. He allowed his body to surrender to its carnal desires to press his hips up into the brunette's calculated motions; a wicked smile forming on his own lips as he visibly saw Goro shudder due to his actions.

“I'm never too tired for that.” Akira stated mischievously while holding Goro's hips tighter to add more friction between them, “I'll take you for a _ride_ right now.”

They shared a few more heated kisses before they got lost in the passion of their love making. And through it all, Akira couldn't help but agree with his earlier statements. 

Goro was indeed, the _best_ part about coming home.


	7. Not Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro might be a lot of things, but he was not jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really angst, more like some annoyance with some hurt sprinkled in.  
> There's comfort and fluff.  
> Soft boys are soft.

**Not Jealous**

Goro was not jealous.

It was painfully obvious that most women and even a large number of men, found Akira insatiably attractive and incredibly charming.   
But Akira wasn't just about his looks, or just about the way he interacted with people; he was smart, witty and exceedingly generous and selfless. And all those traits were evident to anyone who met the raven; Akira had an aura that pulled everyone in, and no one could resist that magnetism. 

No, Goro was not jealous. He was secure in their relationship.

Goro was the only person Akira was unconditionally devoted to, he was the only one Akira spoiled lovingly; and the only one who Akira came home to every day, and the only one Akira wanted a life and future with.

However, what really got to the brunette, what really got under his skin and set his heart ablaze, was the fact that despite Akira making it very clear that he was happily spoken for, his admirers still continued to throw themselves at him. 

The nerve of some people. But no, Goro was not jealous. 

It was Shujin's annual school festival and Goro had agreed to come along at Akira's request. It was an opportunity to show his boyfriend and their friends some support and encouragement, as well as an excuse to take the day off from work. 

Goro knew when he agreed to it, that he would have to play the role of charming ace- detective; and he also had to play the role of supportive and nurturing boyfriend as Akira introduced him to his teachers and classmates. The latter came naturally though.  
The brunette laughed at all their jokes, feigned interest in their stories and anecdotes, and dished out halfhearted compliments where they presented themselves. But he was genuine and honest when he bragged about how hard working Akira was, and how much of a diligent student he was despite balancing various responsibilities and obligations. 

Yes, Goro was _proud_ of his boyfriend.

****

It was now lunch time and the weather was beautiful. Goro found himself seated at a table outside with Akira, Ryuji and Ann; and of course Morgana who was casually peeking out of the Mona-bag.  
They were enjoying their meal and sharing stories about the events they've already participated in, and they were also debating on what they wanted to do next; when a cute but slightly timid second year approached their table wanting to speak to Akira.

Akira, being the gentleman that he was, excused himself from the table but not before giving Goro a discrete but reassuring squeeze to his hand.   
They _all_ knew what this was about; it was obvious. 

All Goro could do was frown. But no, Goro was not jealous.

For the sake of sparing the girl the inevitable embarrassment she was undoubtedly going to feel, Akira kindly escorted her to an area that was a little ways away from where their group was sitting, but still within their sight.

The group, including Goro, subtly watched with mild interest as the girl fidgeted nervously in place; clearly trying to work up the nerve to confess her feelings to the raven. And when she finally did, Akira's rejection routine took place.   
He was respectful with acknowledging her feelings, and he was polite when letting her down and even encouraged her to look for someone else; seeing as he was happily taken by someone he loved with every fiber of his being.

From where the group sat, it seemed Akira was done and about to head back, but that didn't happen _this time_. Instead, the girl threw caution into the wind and wrapped her arms around one of his in a desperate attempt to keep him from leaving. 

The action caused the group at the table to gasp; and for Goro to stand up ready to strike; his dark sienna eyes filling with rage as he glared daggers at the floozy throwing herself so shamefully at _his_ man. 

No, Goro was not jealous. But he was _fuming_.

Akira fought to keep her at arms length; but the girl was insistent on clinging to him. And some how in the commotion, she procured a small gift box from her school bag which she begged for him to accept.

Goro couldn't witness anymore of this; he was ready to storm over there with a few choice words of his own but Ann's hand on his arm and Ryuji and Morgana's gentle protests caused him to sit back down. 

Yes, he was angry. But no, Goro was not jealous.

“Calm down.” Ann began comfortingly, “He's putting an end to this, just give him time.” Ryuji and Morgana nodded; and all Goro could do was sigh.

“It'll be okay, man” Ryuji reassured.

Morgana also chimed in, “They're right you know. Don't let this get to you.”

Goro looked over again to see that Akira was now standing away from her; his hand on the back of his neck as he shook his head declining the gift she wanted him to keep.

“I need a minute.” Goro stated trying his best to take his friends' words to heart. But he needed some space. “Excuse me.”   
The group merely nodded, and they watched him leave to find an isolated spot somewhere on school grounds.

No, Goro was not jealous. But it didn't make this any easier.

****

Goro somehow found himself on the rooftop; and leaning against the railing as he looked down at the games taking place in the courtyard.   
He then closed his eyes and took in some deep breaths and focused on silencing the world around him as he tried to find his peace. The sun was warm on his skin which was a nice contrast to the autumn chill that would eventually be taking over; but it did bring with it a fresh breeze that cooled the frantic beating of his heart. 

The older boy wasn't sure how long he was up there for, but it must have been long enough if Akira had come looking for him.

“I was wondering where you ran off to.” He stated playfully. He came up behind Goro and reached over to circle his fingers around the railing; entrapping his boyfriend between the bars and his body; “Morgana said you would be up here.” The feline knew that no one would be on the roof at this time of day.

Goro hummed knowingly, leaning back enough to rest his head on Akira's shoulder, “Did he now?” He stated with a smirk.

Akira chuckled lowly and wrapped his arms around the brunette's slender waist, “He also said that he saw murderous intent in your eyes because of that girl.”

Again, Goro hummed but in affirmation. The raven placed gentle and affectionate kisses to an exposed neck, “I know seeing that was hard for you, darling.” He began apologetically and not needing to further elaborate on why, “But I want to thank you for trusting me to handle it. And for always supporting me despite the hurt it can cause you.” 

Yes, it sometimes hurt. But Goro was not jealous.

Goro chuckled lightly and turned to embrace the love of his life, “I'll always support you, my love. Even if it means having to watch infatuated and love-struck individuals try desperately to get your attention.” 

Akira ran lithe fingers through soft brown strands and then leaned in to steal a quick kiss before saying, “They won't get it though. I Love _you_ , and no woman or man could ever take my attention away from you. You're all I need, Goro.”

The older boy blushed at the affection; Akira always knew what to say, and what made it all the more special was the fact that he truly meant it. They both leaned in to share another sweet kiss before Goro pulled away; channeling his charming junior detective persona so that he could get through the rest of the festival. 

“And don't you forget it.” He said with a cheeky smile in response to Akira's sentiment, “I'm the best thing that will ever happen to you.” 

Akira rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless; Goro was right about that. 

“Now,” The brunette started as he untangled himself from his other half, “let's go show these people just why that is. Shall we?”

The younger boy laughed and linked his arm with Goro's, “As you wish, my love.” 

Goro smiled sweetly, “I love you, Akira.” He said lovingly. 

After that they made their way downstairs so that they could rejoin their friends and enjoy the remaining festivities.

No, Goro was not jealous. He was just _madly_ in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. My head is full of wacky nonsense.  
> All Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
